The Deals with Football
by Parent12D
Summary: It's football season and tonights game is the Cobblers against the Lemon Brooke Lumpers, and the Cobblers are determined to win. The problem with that is with the Kankers saying they stink, Ed becoming the mascot, Eddy being an attention seeker, Andrew not taking part due to plot conflict, and other issues like Double D's weak strength, it's not going to be possible. Find out how!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there readers! I have here for you another new story that I came up with!**

 **Now here are a couple of notices:**

 **First off, if you all should know, this story is going to be based off of the episode 'Tight End Ed', the football episode with Andrew and Chaosky included as well. Just so you know.**

 **This is the basic summary, a football game goes on between Peach Creek and Lemon Brook, Ed becomes a mascot, Eddy becomes jealous and tries to out stage him, and other stuff will occur as Andrew and Chaosky watch this unfold for themselves.**

 **Another thing, I know that Andrew's happy-go-lucky cheery personality might seem like a bother to some of you. However, in stories after this one, there will be a much more serious and mature side to Andrew's personality aside from how he acts normally. Just a heads up.**

 **One last thing, this story will probably be more than one chapter; probably two chapters at best. Just so there aren't any surprises.**

 **Well enough with the rant now. Let's start the story! Enjoy everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters of Ed, Edd n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and the creator of the show.**

* * *

 **PEACH CREEK JR. HIGH:**

It was a wonderful afternoon in the town of Peach Creek, and at the Peach Creek Jr High school, we are focusing outside in the football field where practice was being held, as if a big game was about to occur later that evening. On the lower bench, we see Andrew and Chaosky deciding to watch the practice go on for themselves as Andrew was wondering how some of his friends would do.

"You know Chaosky, this is a really great day to be watching some football practice go on," Andrew remarked. "Not just the players, but the three cheerleaders that are supporting the Peach Creek Cobblers."

"You mean Nazz, Sarah and Jimmy," Chaosky questioned.

"Exactly," Andrew had that bright smile on his face. He then noticed the three cheerleaders practicing. "Look Chaosky, the cheerleaders are practicing already!"

Andrew pointed and Chaosky saw this for himself. Nazz was the one to start the routine as she jumped and cheered.

"Razzle-dazzle, make em cry! Peach Creek Cobblers sock 'em in the eye! Yeah!" Nazz does a somersault on the bench and then poses. We then see Sarah and Jimmy doing their part, with Sarah on top of Jimmy as they then shouted.

"Go, Cobblers!" Both Jimmy and Sarah shouted.

"WOO HOO! GOOD JOB YOU GUYS!" Andrew shotued too.

"I still have to question why Jimmy is even a cheerleader to begin with when he's a guy…" Chaosky was curious.

"Probably because he is the weakest amongst us all," Andrew confirmed. "And he seems to be into that kind of stuff."

"Good point."

It was then Sarah started slipping on Jimmy's head and in a matter of seconds, Sarah then fell on top of Jimmy.

"Ow!" Jimmy winced in pain as Andrew looked in concern.

"Jeez, that must hurt," Andrew admitted.

The football players then laughed at this mishap; the players consisted of Ed, Double D, Eddy, Jonny, Plank and Rolf. Chaosky could only shake his head at this while Andrew continued to look concern for a few seconds.

The laughing then ceased when Kevin, who appeared to be the main coach for this team showed up and looked angrily at the players.

"Alright you maggots, listen up," Kevin starts ala Commander style as Eddy lets out a bored yawn. "Tonight we're playing against our rival school, the Lemon Brook Lumpers. We need to crush em with our defense, and dominate em with our offense." Kevin then faces Rolf and then says to him.

"Got it?"

Rolf assumed he knew what he meant as he then commented.

"Rolf knows of this offense!" Rolf admitted. "As Nana has the body odor of a well-fermented yak!"

Truth be told, Rolf still doesn't know a lot about the country of the U.S; and football was no exception. One could understand that Rolf interpreted the concept of football in a completely different manner, based on his heritage.

Nevertheless, Kevin decided not to comment on that as he then decided to demonstrate.

"Gimme that pigskin," Kevin shouts as he gets into a three point stance. "Watch and learn."

Kevin then takes off and slams into a tackling dummy. He strains against it for a few seconds before releasing.

"Killer!" He then commands the players. "Right, show me what you're made of. Hustle hustle hustle!"

Jonny runs into a practice dummy and bounces off of it. Rolf then goes and approaches another dummy as Kevin then shouts.

"Hit it, man, hit it!"

Interpreting this in a different manner, Rolf ends up bending the dummy over, takes out a paddle, and spanks the dummy on the backside.

"Do you want those Lumpers to win," Kevin turns his attention to Ed, who's head was stuck in the dummy, and Double D, who happens to be the second weakest character on the show (behind Jimmy) was struggling with it too. "Come on, ladies, hit it!"

Kevin then turns his attention to Eddy who was just lounging on the last dummy, yawning and looking bored judging by his facial expression. Kevin was not impressed. Kevin then sees that all of them were terrible with the practice dummies. As a result, Kevin then does a face palm in an aggravated manner.

"Pathetic," Kevins grumbles as he walks back towards the school. "You dweebs don't have a backbone between ya!"

Kevin then goes inside as Jonny then calls out to him.

"Plank says no kidding, braniac," Jonny shouts as he then turns his attention to Plank. "You sure told him, buddy!"

Double D, not feeling comfortable about this then takes off his football helmet.

"I fear my athletic skills may not be up to Kevin's standards." Double D comments.

"Well why are you on the football team anyway Double D," Chaosky asks as he and Andrew approach them. "You are far from being Football Material anyway."

"Don't ask," Double D simply commented.

"Your seriously gonna get injured out there buddy," Andrew said to him as Eddy then took off his helmet and tossed it onto the ground.

"Who invented this game anyway?" Eddy sneers.

"Probably people that are strong enough to play football," Andrew took a wild guess. "Chaosky actually has the handbook on Peach Creek Cobblers history don't you Chaosky?"

"I do," Chaosky takes it out and then starts skimming through it.

"That's something I don't get from you squirt; you and your happy-go-lucky personality," Eddy states. "If you feel like that, then why don't you join in and take part in this game instead?"

Andrew then chuckled and then smirked.

"Well Eddy, if I were to take part in this game, then I would really blow away the competition, like literally," Andrew commented.

"Exactly," Eddy retorted. "You could save us all the trouble with struggling to win this stupid game."

"What and ruin the plot to this story," Andrew questioned as Eddy looked in annoyance that Andrew would say something like that.

"Honestly squirt, I don't get you," Eddy face palmed. "How can you show off a more manly side of you if you don't take part in these events!?"

"Oh I assure you, I do have a manlier and mature side Eddy," Andrew remarked. "You just haven't seen it yet."

"And when will I be able to see it?" Eddy snorted.

"Sooner or later," Was Andrew response.

"Honestly, this is a load of bunk," Eddy then forgot about milking that off of Andrew. "I'm only on this stupid team 'cause the uniform makes me look like a hunk."

Double D then starts snickering as Chaosky continues to skim through the book he was winning as Andrew then commented.

"Well I'll wish you more than luck on that one Eddy," Andrew remarked. "You'll need it."

There were no more comments from them for several moments. It was then a familiar voice called out from the top bleachers.

"Yoo hoo, Cobblers! Over here!" Double D stops laughing, Eddy stops looking full of himself and Andrew then grows a huge grin as he looks and sees who said that. That voice belonged to Marie as the Kankers were seen in Jerseys laughing at the players as Andrew went back to the bleachers while Chaosky skimmed through the book, overhearing the conversation.

"Hey Marie, do you smell something?" May asks her blue haired sister as Andrew's smirk grew wider.

"Why yes I do, May," Marie answers May as she then turns to Lee. "What stinks, Lee?"

"I'll tell you what stinks, Marie," Lee says as she then lifts up her shirt to show 'PEACH CREEK' written in red. "Peach Creek…"

Marie then lifts up her shirt showing 'COBBLERS' written in blue.

"Cobblers…"

Marie then bumps May with her fist to get her to lift up her shirt, which showed the word 'STINK!' written in green.

"STINK!" Lee finished as the message got to the other players as Rolf starts sniffing himself taking it literally.

It was then Andrew then smelt a green smelly line coming from the players and it got to him.

"P.U! THAT STINKS!" Andrew then took this meaning literally. "The Kankers are right, YOU GUYS LITERALLY STINK!"

"At least someone agrees with us, right girls," Lee smirked devilishly as did her sisters. Ed managed to get his head unstuck and saw the Kankers' bellies for himself as he then went into a state of panic.

"KANKER BELLIES!" Ed screams as he slams his fists into his eyes and ran around in circles to get away. "Be gone, jelly-bellied Jezibels!"

Ed runs into a dummy before getting up and taking off. Chaosky then approached Andrew when he saw something in the book that got his attention as the Kankers started throwing trash at the players.

"Washout!" Marie shouted.

"Losers! Losers!" May followed.

"Aw, nobody hit the bald kid!" Lee noticed that nobody threw something at Jonny.

"Man, they really stink enough to have the Kankers throw trash at them," Andrew said.

"Actually Andrew, I think they mean that they suck," Chaosky corrected. "And from what I've seen in this book, I'm afraid that the Kankers have a point."

"What do ya mean Chaosky?"

"According to the book, it says that the Peach Creek Cobblers haven't won a single game in their lifetime," Chaosky explained. "Due to lack of good players and a good offensive and defensive team to take part in it."

"I see," Andrew understood. "If the plot required me, the Kankers and possibly Ed, then we would win our very first game. Too bad the author has something else in mind…"

"I know bud," Chaosky nodded in agreement.

As the Kankers continued throwing trash at the players, Nazz looked really disappointed to say the least.

"Wow," Nazz says as Sarah and Jimmy are with her on the bottom bench as Andrew approaches them. "It's like we don't even exist. How are we supposed to win the big game tonight if nobody's got any school spirit?"

"I'm sorry that it isn't working out Nazz," Andrew sat down next to Nazz. "Anything I can do to help out?"

"Thanks bro, but I'm looking for someone who is enthusiastic," Nazz stated. "I really appreciate your offer though Andrew."

"Alright, just trying to help," Andrew went with it. "But who could help us win our very first game?"

"Mutant bellies from Hades!" Ed cried out, getting their attention as he continued running, fists in his eyes as he then trips over a half eaten apple core. This sends him spinning. Ed spins up the bleachers and slams into the Kankers and their trash can. They all fly off the bleachers. The Kankers then were sent flying away.

"SEE YA LATER GIRLS," Andrew shouted to the Kankers.

Ed then runs into a tree, which catapults him back onto school grounds. The kids and Andrew and Chaosky then cheered at this.

"Not bad Ed," Andrew gave him a thumbs up as Ed then stood up on the bleachers. "Look at me, my vict'ry dance. Shake it like you've got ants in your pants!" Ed does a routine as he then hands Sarah to Double D and Nazz to Eddy, getting the boys to both blush respectively. "A B D, one two three, my butt's bigger than a small country! Alley-oop!"

He then ends up landing into a water barrel from leaping into the air, doing a good routine. All the kids except Sarah started cheering for him. Andrew took notice of this.

"Hey Sarah, aren't you somewhat impressed with how good your brother did," Andrew asks her.

Sarah rolls her eyes and groans in aggravation.

"Eh," Was her response and Andrew left it at that, not wanting to milk it off of her knowing how bad the relationship between Ed and Sarah can get at times. Eddy then felt the need to shout.

"Hey Muttonhead, your small country sprung a leak!" Eddy joked as Nazz had a look of admiration, as if she liked what she saw.

"Ed! You're perfect, dude!" Nazz comments as she approaches Ed stuck in the barrel.

"Who? What?" Ed was confused.

"You, silly," Nazz then grabs his hand and escorts him somewhere private. "C'mon, I'm gonna show you something."

A saxophone then plays in a sexual manner as a wolf whistle accompanied it too.

"Where? Why?" Ed didn't know what was happening as Andrew then remarks.

"Ed you lucky dog," Andrew comments as he then wishes him luck. "Wish you luck with whatever Nazz wants to show you."

Andrew had this feeling that it looked like Ed just scored big time with Nazz as Eddy looks off in jealous.

"We should all head home for now until the game starts," Andrew suggests. "Maybe you guys can prep up before it starts."

The others shrugged their shoulders as they all went back to their respective houses for the time being…

* * *

Sometime later, at Double D's house, we see Double D and Eddy eating spaghetti without Ed, since Nazz was showing him something, but Andrew was with them. While Double D had no trouble eating his spaghetti, Eddy had kept struggling to get the stuff into his mouth, while it kept falling off his fork. After several attempts, Eddy felt the need to retort.

"How the heck are you supposed to eat this stuff?"

"It's all in the wrist, Eddy." Double D gives a demonstration as Eddy then starts dangling and wiggling a noodle.

"What, like that?" Eddy questioned.

"You're suppose to twirl your fork in a fashionable manner Eddy," Andrew remarked as Eddy rolled his eyes.

Before anything else could be said, Double D's back door creeks open and it was revealed to be Ed. Ed steps in, sweaty and nervous. He closes the back door and walks to the table. Ed takes a seat between his friends, silent and scared, as if he looked like he saw more than he could handle.

"Where've you been?" Eddy demanded as Ed remained silent, still sweating.

"Um, hungry Ed," Double D then offers him a plate of spaghetti. "Here, have some hearty spaghetti. They're full of energy-packed carbohydrates important before a big athletic event."

Ed then immediately sucked it all up in one long slurp. He then sits in the chair, still sweating profusely. It was then Eddy demanded some answers.

"So? What did Nazz show ya, huh? Dish it." Eddy sneered as Ed's chair topples over with Ed in it as Eddy looked jealous that Nazz showed him something.

"She probably decided to show Ed her… _you-know-what_ ," Andrew had assumed that Nazz showed Ed her sizable bust since he looked like he got laid. This got Eddy even more envious as Ed sweated more and more by the coming second, and eventually he then broke the silence.

"I SWORE, EDDY! BIG SECRET! NAZZ SAID SO!" Ed then clamps his hand over his mouth.

"I get it, a man really must keep things about scoring with a chick private," Andrew snapped his fingers. "I gotcha Ed, we won't milk it off of ya anymore."

"How do you know about scoring with the babes," Eddy questioned.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Eddy," Andrew comments as Eddy stares in annoyance. Double D then looks at the clock and noticed what time it was and he then grew a panicked look on his face.

"Good lord! We're late for our game!" Double D shouted.

"Late? Can't be! Um, shower! That's it. Shower for Ed." Ed then went down the kitchen sink and went down the drain, taking off in the process, getting Eddy and Double D all confused.

"Since when does Ed shower?" They both asked.

"He probably wants to freshen up for Nazz because he wants to impress her," Andrew assumed. "Well time for you two to head for that game now!"

"Your right," Double D agreed. "GOTTA GO!"

"Wait up Sockhead!" Eddy shouted as they left the house as Andrew then went to get Chaosky so they could watch how the game would unfold in the process…

* * *

We are now focused on the football field of Peach Creek Jr. High where the game was about to get underway. Andrew and Chaosky had showed up in time for the grand opening as the three cheerleaders of Peach Creek started cheering.

"Go Cobblers! Go Cobblers! Go Cobblers! Yeah!"

"Great job there you three," Andrew praised them as Nazz and Jimmy responded with a smile showing their teeth and even Sarah decided to give him a light smile at that comment. It was then the football team of Peach Creek came in through the locker room, with no Ed in sight. They take their places onto the sidelines and got a good look of the opposing team. The Lemon Brook Lumpers looked like giant, monstrous high schoolers ready to destroy their rivals. Fortunately, the most we could see of them were their shadows as the budget for the show was not enough to support them making a physical appearance and speaking role. Andrew also took notice of this.

"You know Chaosky, I'm starting to wonder why the opposing team looks like nothing more than a bunch of shadow figures." Andrew stated.

"Probably because we as the characters can only see them from the viewers' point of view," Chaosky commented. "The budget for this show must not be enough to support the appearance of other characters right now."

"That makes sense," Andrew went with it as Kevin also got a good look at the team.

"They don't look so tough," Kevin sounded confident as he then faced Double D. "I bet even you could sack that quarterback, Double Dweeb."

Double D looked nervous at this as Kevin slapped him on the back as he falls onto the field getting a good glimpse of them.

"They certainly appear to have superceded the standard growth chart, haven't they?" Double D questioned.

"Most likely," Chaosky answered as Plank then told Jonny something.

"Whaddya mean, are you in my will, Plank?" By the tone in Jonny's voice, he didn't seem too comfortable going against them and neither did Plank, based on what he told Jonny. Rolf tried to remain calm as he then remarked.

"All Rolf sees are teensy-weensy babies." Rolf crosses his arms in confidence.

"If only that were so Rolf," Andrew commented as he noticed Rolf's knees were shaking like crazy, indicating that he was nervous about this too. Eddy then gulped as he then said nervously.

"Man, this is gonna hurt."

A whistle blows as Kevin then puts his helmet on and makes his way to the center of the field.

"Coin toss. Right on!" Kevin said as he then left the players for now. Double D then looked nervous about something else too.

"Eddy, I'm concerned," Double D admitted. "Not only for my well-being, but for Ed. It's not like him to just disappear like this."

"Yeah," Eddy agreed with him. "What's with Lumpy, having to ditch us like that?!"

"Probably wants to impress Nazz for tonight guys," Andrew assumed.

"How can you be so sure about that," Eddy questions him.

Before Andrew could say anything, the three cheerleaders got their attention as Jimmy started the routine first.

"A blast from the past, now here to stay!" Jimmy shouted.

"Peach Creek Junior High's got something to say!" Sarah was by Jimmy's side. Nazz came to the scene pushing what appeared to be an oven made of cardboard as she then said her part.

"Don't look now, he's on the move; our Peach Creeks got a brand new groove!"

The oven bounces around a bit before the door pops open and Ed, in a cobbler costume, pops out.

"Yay, Cobblers! Go team go!" The three cheerleaders cheered as it appears as though Ed has become a mascot for the team, as the players took notice of this.

"Mascot?" Eddy questions.

"Is that Ed?" Double D asked.

"It looks like him," Andrew examined him as Ed then did his part.

"It's a pie in the eye for Lemon Brook Junior High! The Lumpers are bad and they ain't got no chance, so go home and wet your pants!"

He kicks some dirt onto a Lemon Brook uniform, a sign that the Lumpers were going to lose this game, so they thought…

"Yay, Cobblers! Go team go!" The cheerleaders shouted once again as Double D puts on his helmet.

"So that's why Ed's been acting so secretive!" Double D concluded.

"Well I'll be," Chaosky smiled. "Ed's the new mascot."

"He's still impressing Nazz though," Andrew grinned. "This is excellent. He had the potential of mascot material based on what we saw earlier."

Eddy was not impressed at all about this.

"They think he's great!"

"Well he is the mascot Eddy," Andrew told him. "Well Chaosky and I will be on the bleachers if you guys need us."

"Yeah, we'll be over there," Chaosky said as they headed for the bleachers to take their seat. Meanwhile, Eddy tried to desperately get their attention.

"Hey! I should be the mascot! Don't you think? After all, I'm the life of the party! The jack of all trades!"

Eddy's pleas fell on death ears. It was then he got an idea. If he couldn't be the mascot, he'll have to prove that he can be mascot material.

As a result, Eddy took off from the field, nobody noticing he was taking off as the whistle blows and the cheerleaders leave the field and the game officially started.

* * *

The Lumpers trample downfield for the kickoff. The kick sails high against the bright blue sky. Kevin then took notice of this.

"It's right to ya, man!" Kevin shouted as he heads up field to block.

Double D catches the ball in the end zone. He looks up to see a giant body coming at him. He gets tackled as the ball pops out and sails to Jonny. Jonny catches it and has his arm out for a handout.

"Take it in, Eddy!" Jonny then notices Eddy was nowhere in sight. "Eddy?"

He then decides to take this opportunity and hands the ball to Plank.

"Now's your chance, buddy!" Plank fell face first onto the floor, being a piece of wood and all.

Another body leaps onto Plank and Jonny. Kevin takes the ball away just in time as Jonny and Plank got pulverized by the big shadow figures.

"Quit slacking and cover for the missing dork!" Kevin commands Double D as he was referring to Eddy who took off. "Dork."

Double D then had the ball and noticed that Eddy was nowhere in sight.

"Eddy?" Double D asks as he looked around. "Oh, Eddy?"

He tried to find him, but to no avail. Double D then gets plowed down by two defenders, getting pulverized again as he had fumbled as the Lumpers scored a touchdown. The Cobblers were going to be in a for a very long game this evening…

* * *

 **END OF PART 1…**

 **YUP THAT'S THE END TO THIS CHAPTER! HOPE ITS GOING GOOD SO FAR!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, EDDY TRIES TO PLAY AS A MASCOT TO GAIN ALL THE ATTENTION HE CAN GET, ANDREW AND CHAOSKY TAKE NOTICE OF THIS, AND OTHER STUFF WILL BE OCCURING TOO! HOW WILL THIS ALL TURN OUT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, IF YOU LIKE, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELVES A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW! SO GOODBYE UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER READERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay readers, here is part 2 to this story now!**

 **Now this time, Eddy tries being an attention seeker and the conflict of the game will unfold! How will this all turn out? Find out now!**

* * *

Continuing from the previous chapter, the Peach Creek Cobblers were getting their butts owned by the Lumpers of Lemon Brooke, as the Cobblers have yet to score a single point due to several major issues. While this was going on we see a bunch of shadow figures on the bleachers, the only ones that weren't shadows were Andrew and Chaosky, and right above them, a seat upward was the Kankers as they were still wearing their jerseys but now they had accessories on; Lee had on a topless cap with the Cobblers logo, Marie was wearing a soda drinking cap, and May was wearing a rainbow colored afro as they were watching Ed the mascot doing his stuff with the cheerleaders. The Kankers then voiced their opinion on the mascot as they then spoke one at a time.

"The Cobbler mascot–" Lee started waving out her hands with her sisters.

"–really is–" Marie said as they waited for May to say her part.

"–cute!" May finished as her sister looked at her in annoyance, as that was not what she was suppose to say; she only said 'cute' cause the mascot was Ed.

"Lame!" Lee and Marie shouted as Marie ends up punching May for that mistake. Andrew then decided to chime in.

"Eh, I've seen better," Andrew commented as the Kankers snickered at this.

"Now this cutie, he's definitely something," Marie grinned as she rustled Andrew hair a bit, causing his face to go pink. Chaosky on the other hand was observing the field and noticed something was missing.

"Hey Andrew, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Eddy suppose to be out there," Chaosky started. "I can't see him in sight."

"Hmmm… now that you mention it," Andrew noticed this too. "I can't see him either."

"I wonder where he disappeared to…" Chaosky then started thinking for a minute.

Ed the mascot and the cheerleaders were still doing their routine on the sidelines.

"Cobblers, Cobblers, sis boom bah!"

It was then a figure slammed into Jimmy, sending him flying as the figure was none other than Eddy, who was dressed as a mascot too (simply to be an attention seeker) as he was now wearing a hammer hat on his head to make himself look like a mascot. Sarah and Nazz were shocked at first before getting quickly annoyed by this. Lee on the other hand gained a very devilish smirk.

"Now that's what I call a mascot," Lee snickered in a Kanker manner as Marie waved that off.

"Eh, I've seen better," Marie said the same thing Andrew said a moment ago.

"Yeah I agree," Andrew agreed with him as Marie responded by playfully nudging him with her knee in a Kanker manner, getting Andrew's face to go pink again. "What the heck is Eddy doing?"

Eddy then started rapping his own routine.

"I'm the Peach Creek Clobberer! I'm the best mascot you've seen! Forget about this old dope, he's just a has-bean!"

Eddy tries to club Ed, but the costume is tougher than he anticipated, as he falls onto the ground afterwards.

"Nice move, Eddy!" Ed commented, seemingly impressed.

"Now that was an epic fail right there Andrew," Chaosky commented.

"Yeah," Andrew couldn't help but snicker at the fact that Eddy's ego was getting to him again.

Double D noticed that Eddy was dressed as a mascot as he then shouted.

"Eddy!" Double D runs to the sidelines.

"Run, Plank!" Jonny was heard crying.

"What on earth are you doing," Double D asked. "You're supposed to be a–"

He was cut off when an errant pass hits him in the back. Eddy then took cover as Kevin came to the scene and approached Double D.

"Keep your eye on the ball, Double Doofus," Kevin demanded Double D to go back to the field. "Get up, get up! Move it! Hustle! Today! Now!"

Once they were away, Eddy steps out from behind the cheerleaders he was hiding behind. Sarah stomps on his foot, and the cheerleaders walk away, looking completely unimpressed. Suddenly, a hand grabs Eddy and pulls him forward, as this was revealed to be Ed.

"Did Nazz make you a mascot too Eddy?" Ed asked Eddy who's head was slightly within the costume.

"Cover your ears and open your eyes! It's the Peach Creek Cobbler cannon fly!" The three cheerleaders shouted, meaning this was Ed's cue.

"Boy oh boy oh boy! That's me!" Ed rushes over to the cannon and was about to get into it. But Eddy, wanting to show he's the better mascot, pulls it away from him and stuffs himself into the cannon.

"I'm the mascot! Clobberer guy, that's me!" The cheerleaders stomp off angrily. "Want the best? Get rid of the rest!"

Eddy pulls the string, and the cannon shoots him forward five feet, causing the routine that he was going for to backfire. The other teammates noticed this and got disheveled as Kevin then shouted.

"Cover your positions!" Kevin gets out of the way, leaving Rolf behind as the Lumpers head straight for Rolf, about to pulverize him too.

 **"CURSE YOUR PERSISTANCE!"** Rolf shouted as he was then pulverized by the Lumpers.

The Lumpers scored another touchdown, earning themselves more points as the Cobblers still scored nothing.

"That's gotta hurt," Andrew winced at this.

"Yeah," Chaosky agreed. "They really must see a nurse after this game due to the Lumpers' brutality."

"Agreed." Andrew nodded.

* * *

It was then Ed the mascot ended up holding an oven in his hand as he was about to deliver a special treat to the others.

"Dumper dumper duddeley do, I like peach cobbler, how about you!"

He then sends out a bunch of pies flying as some of them got into the audience. One of which landed in Marie's lap and Chaosky got one too. Marie was about to help herself when Lee noticed this.

"Hey!" Lee shouted as they all started fighting over the cobbler pie. Andrew decided to revolve.

"Wait girls, why don't you all share it, three slices for each of you," Andrew tried negotiating with them, but they continued fighting. He continued to get through to them when Chaosky split his cobbler pie in half, eating only one half of it and saving the other half for Andrew.

"Hey Andrew, here's your half of the cobbler when your ready," Chaosky informed him.

"Okay," Andrew simply said as he continued to get through to the Kankers.

Eddy wasn't impressed by this as he then tried shouting.

"Hey! I got stuff too!" Eddy goes to the oven and turns it over, but nothing comes out. "Oh forget him! Look at me! I'm the mascot! I'm way better than him!"

Nobody was paying attention as they were all eating cobbler pies. Eddy was at this point, desperate as he then cried out.

"I'M THE CLOBBERER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Kevin ended up knocking him out of the way and scolded his team.

" _What_ are you doing," He sneered at them to get back out there. "There's a game going on and the other team's winning!"

They go back out there and Kevin then sees the score go from 41-0 to 62-0; The Lumpers scored 62 points, while the Cobblers didn't score a single point. This was about the end of the game as it came to a close.

"Welp, sure sucks to be right eh girls," Lee snorted at this.

"Yeah Lee," Marie agreed as they had went with Andrew's negotiation, on account that he does something for them. "They got their asses whooped."

"That mascot was cute though," May admitted.

"Which one," Andrew questioned, eating his cobbler pie. "Ed the Cobbler Pie, or Eddy the Wannabe Clobberer Guy?"

"Big Ed," May answered him.

"I see," Andrew noticed the game was over. "Well that's the game."

"I'm afraid so Andrew," Chaosky nodded as everyone left and the Peach Creek Cobbler players went into the lockers to change up while Eddy had a special surprise in store for him…

* * *

It was then a silent Peach Creek team had made its way into their locker room after the game, all completely bruised and brutalized by the Lumpers. They had suffered yet another devastating lost as a result. Double D tried to reassure everyone's spirits.

"Well, gentlemen, it's not if you win or lose its how you play...as it were."

The other players glared at him for a moment before Andrew and Chaosky came in to accompany them.

"Wow, that was a devastating lost, for the umpteenth time in a row," Andrew sounded disappointed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but the Kankers were right," Chaosky admitted.

"Yeah, they were right," Andrew agreed. "The Peach Creek Cobblers really do stink, and by stink, I mean they suck…"

"Yeah," Chaosky slowly nodded. "It doesn't help that Eddy tried to be an attention seeker throughout the whole game."

"I would have helped out, but the author didn't want me to," Andrew broke the fourth wall once again.

"I understand Andrew," Chaosky got what he was saying.

It was then Plank told something to Jonny, as the piece of wood was also bandaged up as well.

"I don't remember playing that much either, buddy. But that mascot sure was a hoot!" Jonny commented.

"Yeah Ed didn't do too bad out there," Andrew admitted. "It's a shame that it didn't lift our spirits from this crushing loss…"

It was then Ed burst into the room, causing Double D to be slammed into the wall thanks to the door. Ed then started more cheering routines.

"Okay okay. When I say Peach Creek, you say Cobblers! Ready?" Kevin had enough of this today. He then takes off his shoe and prepares to throw it at him.

"PEACH CREEK-" Ed didn't get to finish that as Kevin tossed his cleat towards his face, putting his cap back on.

"End it. Now. Dork." Kevin then grumpily walks out and heads home after this devastating loss. Double D then went and tried to pry the shoe out of Ed's face.

"Never you mind him, Ed. You did a wonderful job as mascot today. You really lifted our school spirit." Double D pulled the shoe out, but Ed's face was still attached to it.

"That was real swell of Eddy to take my place in the cannon, Double D." Ed spoke while his face was attached to the shoe, as Double D then noticed this and was crept out about it.

"He was an attention seeker to be honest," Andrew spoke as they walked out of the school.

"He saved me a whole lot of soot in places I didn't even know I have."

* * *

Ed and Double D were wearing their regular clothes now as they exited through the front entrance with Andrew and Chaosky with them.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed with this. "Well when the Kankers said that the Cobblers stink, they really did suck."

"Uh huh." Chaosky responded by nodding.

It was then the Kankers were heard laughing as they got out from the entrance of the school and approached the others. Ed and Double D frowned, Andrew smiled widely, and Chaosky was just indifferent.

"Well you boys, it looks like we were right all along," Lee retorted. "PEACH CREEK COBBLERS STINK!"

"Yeah too bad, you boys didn't even score one point," May said in a mocking manner before bursting into a cackling fit.

"Hahaha, good one May," Marie stated. "You cobblers should just stick with knitting, because you suck ass at football!"

The Kankers laughed sinisterly as Double D wasn't impressed by this.

"And I wonder why you three even attend this school if your against your own school's team," Double D commented dryly as the Kankers paid no attention to his retort.

"Well we'd love to kiss and make out with you," May started. "But we have stuff we gotta do right now."

"Yeah, but tell my Hubby that I'm giving him an extra smooching for his stunt from today," Lee told them. "I love a man that brags a lot."

"Oh and cutie, you were a hoot today with your behavior," Marie said to Andrew. "As for that, here's your reward."

Marie then simply kiss Andrew on the cheek once again, causing Andrew to get aroused again as he was blushing. She then nudged him with her elbow.

"Well come on girls," Lee told them. "No use beating the bush here at the moment."

"Yeah, see ya big Ed," May blew a kiss towards Ed.

"See ya Dreamboat," Marie winked at Double D, and then she did the same with Andrew. "And you too hot stud."

"See ya girls later!" Andrew said farewell to them as they walked off. "That was a lot of fun!"

Double D didn't feel like talking about the Kankers anymore as he had noticed Eddy was missing. Wanting to know what happened, he then asked Ed.

"Ed? Have you see Eddy?" Double D asked.

"What happened to him," Chaosky questioned as well.

"Didn't you hear, Double D? Eddy was so good he got a job!" Ed remarked cheerfully. "Eddy's the new mascot for the Lemon Brook Lumpers! The Clobberer is a legend!"

"No way!" Andrew was finding this hard to believe.

The Lemon Brook bus drives by. Eddy is taped to the back, and lemons are stuffed in his mouth. He pleads with his friends to help him, mouth filled with lemons as Double D is horrified while Andrew was speechless.

"Goodness gracious! Stop!" Double D tries to chase the bus. "Stop the bus!"

Double D tries to keep up, but to no avail. Ed however was able to keep up as he made a grab for Eddy's hand and clasps it. It looked like he was about to save him, but that wasn't the case as Ed then shook his hand.

"See you at the mascot convention, Clobberer guy!" Ed remarks as Ed lets go of his hand and stays behind. Eddy was now muffling louder to be freed as he was then being driven off by the bus. Andrew overheard what Ed just said and then shouted.

"DID ED JUST SAY SOMETHING ABOUT A MASCOT CONVENTION THAT EDDY WILL BE TAKING PART IN!?" Andrew shouted before making a run for the bus. "WAIT FOR ME BUS! I WANNA GO TO THE CONVENTION TO SEE EDDY IN ACTION! I'M COMING EDDY!"

Andrew then gallops after the bus which drove off as Andrew didn't take a single break and he wasn't tiring out as the bus drove off into the sunset, with a galloping Andrew trailing behind it as he followed the bus all the way back to Lemon Brooke. Chaosky knew he wouldn't be back until tomorrow so he went home to wait for Andrew to return to the house…

* * *

Okay, long story short; the Lemon Brook Jr. High school in Lemon Brooke didn't like Eddy and felt he was a waste of time, especially seeing that he didn't bring good luck to the Lumpers at a home game as they lost, so the school kicked Eddy out of the school for him to be sent back to Peach Creek. Andrew was slightly disappointed that Eddy won't be at the convention, but nonetheless, he gladly escorted Eddy back to the cul-de-sac in Peach Creek. Once they got back to Peach Creek and to the cul-de-sac, they went their separate ways and went on with their days, as Andrew could only wonder what other exciting events would come his way as there was more events to be held. It was then the screen then started fading out in black, which meant it's the end of the story now…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY READERS! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY! I THINK IT WAS A GOOD AND WELL WRITTEN STORY!**

 **ANYWAY, I HAVE ANOTHER STORY IN MIND THAT I AM THINKING OF DOING, BUT I'M GOING TO WAIT TO DO THAT ONE! I DO HOPE YOU ALL TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THAT NEXT STORY TO BE DONE AND TO FIND OUT WHAT IT IS ABOUT EXACTLY!**

 **NOW ONLY IF YOU LIKE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE NOW! UNTIL NEXT TIME, GOODBYE NOW READERS!**


End file.
